


feels good, doesn't it?

by Graslistia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Edward, Bottoming from the Top, Edward loves Oswald, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-it fic, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsession, Oswald loves Edward, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top!Oswald, Topping from the Bottom, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: Edward Nygma loves Oswald Cobblepot.the end





	feels good, doesn't it?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [feels good, doesn't it?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317442) by Graslistia. 



he's hardly breathing and slipping by the hand down his sweaty chest squeezing Oswald inside himself. and outside - with knees. Oswald reaches for him and cries out, quiet and stunned - the tape stretches under pressure - forget, he is managed to forget that everything that happens is some kind of joke or incredibly cruel torture. for both of them. greedy for touches, for its intimacy, for its openness Edward Nygma lets them touch only minimally - hips to hips and maximally close - inside. 'till exactly that spot that changing his face beyond recognition: more young, more sharp, more open, more bright. Oswald chokes on that light and it's almost hurt - he didn't see anything more beautiful in his whole life and he can't touch it.

he greedily glances, devouring facial features, one after the other. mine. mine. mine.

he cries and pushes up his hips, shoving himself inside Ed and earning incredibly sweet, grateful moan. again and again, so that it's not clear where the pain ends and something new starts. something intimate. and something home.

Edward Nygma melts in his hands as the ice that fettered him before melted. Edward Nygma gives himself up to him without remain like before, like in early days, like he always wanted. he and he. they.

hips to hips, breath catches with inhales, and it's a little death. hips to hips. scream. moan. Oswald squeezes his fingers 'till it hurts, 'till it turns white trying hard to hold on that dream, that strange illusion. slipping somewhere deeper than a just obsession with another person.

but Ed catches him. lays his thin palm on his heart and strokes, strokes, strokes, returning him back. reminding. it's real, it's now. and he waves his hips again. wave after wave. he breathes, breathes and wheezes, never looking aside from Oswald's eyes, never letting go.

_you need me, Edward Nygma, just as I need you._

and he hears. he knows. he admits. and moves near. allows him to be inside, around himself. allows him to be there and now.

Oswald breathes hard and picks up the pace. up up up up give me more of yourself give me more of that inhales inside outside inside outside again and again mine mine mine.

yours.

always.

he breathes, breathes, loves, loves. it is a little death. Oswald breaks down with inhale and sees how Ed's falling from the cliff with him. almost speechlessly, desperately, brokenly, tiredly. but for love. he falls on him, coming apart on his chest and coming together again with every beat of his heart.

boom boom. boom boom. boom boom. up. and down again - now it's to Oswald, to his waiting lips and tears that running away. up. down. my my my my Oswald. my prince my king my friend my mentor.

my everything.

he kisses him again and again, breaking down on wheezes and moans. he is still broken, they are still only inside his head, but it's a beginning.

the beginning of everything. inhale. exhale. tongue to tongue. breathe to breathe. circle. he stops only for a moment: to look at this face and smile.

'I like that expression on you. happiness suits you.'

Oswald.

and he loves, loves, loves. now it's open - without tapes and limits. without borders of bad and good. without rightness and fallacy. without truth and lie. he loves, loves, loves him.

and he gets the same in return.


End file.
